What happened to Draco Malfoy?
by Winnie Friends
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it would be if Draco likes Hermione when Ron is alive? How would Ron feel about it? Read on, people. One-shot fic. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This wonderful lady owns it- J.K Rowling. **

**A/N: You see, I'm not an experienced writer. So, to help me with this, I was fortunate to AGAIN seek help from Nutty Ashah, who helped me sincerely, and poured her art of writing into this story. I would like to thank, OR hug, if I could see you in person right now. Thank you so much! For more details, head on to her profile 'Nutty Ashah' and enjoy some of her awesome stories.**

**Oops, A/N is a bit long. Now, enjoy! **

The blaring sun fought against the protective cover of her curtains and found its way through. Hermione stared at the gift she was holding. It was neatly wrapped in multi-colored paper and a note was scrawled at the bottom of it in blue and yellow letters which read:

_From, _

_Draco Malfoy._

She read it, her face a mask of concentration and confusion. She held it gingerly and made to open it slowly, not sure of what to expect. She pulled away the last piece of paper and saw it. She stared it for long. It was a show piece carved out of a beautiful piece of stone- A boy and girl dancing. The exquisite carving perfectly fit her palm.

She stared at it for so long. What could be the meaning of this? She couldn't make head or tails out of it. Hermione continued to stare at the piece until she looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to go.

Ron's face was a hilarious mixture of emotions when Hermione updated her best friends with this piece of news. She recognized anger, confusion, jealousy and frustration in the freckled face she loved so much.

'What do you think?' asked Hermione, rolling the gift over her hands, taking a look at it every now and then.

Harry scowled. "What I think is you should get it examined by Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"This is Malfoy we're talking about, Hermione. He must have cursed the thing," said Harry his green eyes sparkling with suspicion.

Hermione laughed. "You really should stop sensing danger everywhere, Harry. I'm pretty sure that this is not cursed."

Harry took a bite of his toast. He smirked at Hermione.

"Well, maybe Malfoy developed a crush on you", said Harry his eyes shining with mirth.

Ron sputtered and bits of toast fell out of his mouth.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. Malfoy like our Hermione? Right, then pigs can fly as well."

"Why can't Malfoy like me, Ron? I am a girl," Hermione glared.

"Yes, but you are a muggle-born and you also happen to be my girlfriend," said Ron in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh right. Well, hurry on then. We've got Transfiguration in ten minutes," said Hermione.

Ron stared at his girlfriend. What if Malfoy really liked her? She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Her bushy brown hair had a charm of its own and framed her face perfectly. In Ron's opinion, she was absolutely perfect with her cute, button nose and fiery demeanor.

"Er-maybe he wants your attention. That's all." Ron said, determinedly. He sounded so sure that Harry and Hermione were almost convinced.

"But why would he want attention from ME?" asked Hermione, in an agitated voice. "Isn't that ridiculous, Harry?"

'I don't know… Maybe he likes you—'

Ron stamped Harry's foot. "Oi, stop it. If he likes her so much, then I wonder why he called her a 'mudblood' all those years?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, he hasn't called me that for a very long time now. Besides, don't get so worked up Ron. So what if he has a crush on me?"

'Oh, right. So, you WANT him to like you? Also, he knows that I'm your boyfriend and I don't think he's dumb to feel that way, let alone, express it' Ron was so sure that he just went on talking and protesting.

'Oh look Hermione!' Harry muttered under his breath, sitting straight. 'There he is'.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards Gryffindor table, towards them, towards Hermione.

'Hey', Draco smiled at her. It was not his usual smirk this time. It was as if all of a sudden, he had an amiable personality. Everyone had the same thought, simultaneously

"_Is he mad? What exactly happened to him?!"_

'Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Hello."

One could see Ron's expression changing. Hermione quickly spoke.

"Um, I was wondering why you've come here. Anything you wanted to tell me, Malfoy?"

Ron kicked Harry under the table, not able to suppress his frustration towards Malfoy. This was perhaps the most repulsive thing that happened between Malfoy and them. Harry kicked back, wondering why he was getting kicked even though he was innocent.

"Speak up fast, you slimy git. We don't have all the time in the world like you," Ron snapped._ Ha! _He thought, _That one was necessary._

Hermione shot a glare at Ron.

"Ron, let him speak. Don't be so rude," said Hermione, her eyes warning Ron to keep quiet.

Turning to Malfoy, she tucked a wayward strand of her hair away. "Yes?"

Ron couldn't believe what had just happened. Was Hermione falling for that cockroach? He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Malfoy doesn't deserve politeness, Hermione. I thought you, of all people would know that." Ron snarled, his face turning red. 'And you—'

"Draco! What are you doing here?" shouted Pansy from behind. "With these three? Oh my, why would you come all the way just to meet them!?"

"I-uh, had to meet Granger," Draco stammered. Ron was about to protest again, but snapped his mouth shut. It was highly unlikely for Draco to leave his straight, formal and tight way of speaking. It seemed very strange.

"What?" shrieked Pansy, surprised. "Why would you want to talk to that mudblood? Let's go, come with me. Now." She pulled him aside and led him out the hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Draco's back till he disappeared around a corner. Hermione noticed that Ron's face was still red.

Hermione turned towards Ron. "There was no need for that sort of behavior, Ronald."

Ron sputtered, "But-"

Hermione silenced him with a look. "It's a ridiculous notion that I'd fall in love with Malfoy, Ron. First off, I haven't forgotten the way he has treated me for all these years. Second, I'm in love with a certain Weasley," she grinned at Ron.

But then she pouted, "But it seems you have no trust in me at all, Ron."

"It's because I care for you and love you, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Both of them smiled at each other, while Harry, not knowing what to do, did random, awkward things, for he thought they would need privacy. He even took a book out of his bag to read or stare at, but decided against it.

"You needn't do that, Harry" laughed Hermione. 'We're not gonna kiss in front of you. But I still wonder…Why did Malfoy give me that…gift?"

Harry smiled at Hermione mischievously. "You never know, Hermione. He probably lurrves you."

'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Ron protested and after a beat, laughed as he understood his mistake. Hermione wore her annoyed expression but let it go when she saw Ron laughing. A small smile crept on her face as Ron got up from his seat and went and sat next to her.

He slowly moved towards her, wrapping his hands around her.

Harry left them to it, with a naughty thought in his mind. Playing with hair was considered a classic sign of flirty behavior and Hermione had tucked her strand of hair away when Draco was near.

He sensed love in the air, all right.

**Now, I'm just beginning to really enjoy this wonderful world of writing, so PLEASE help me with this by posting a REVIEW! Pleaaaaasseeee? Whatever you think of this story will do! Thankyou :D**


End file.
